Paroles silencieuses
by Keikoku13
Summary: C'est un recueil de oneshot. Troisième OS. TSunade a eu une idée géniale : faire un cd sur lequel lestous nouveaux jounins chanteraient... Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Enfin, l'heure était venue. Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire s'il éprouvait de la tristesse ou de la joie, de la colère ou de la peine... Aucun des deux ne disait rien. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire. D'ailleurs, de quoi donc auraient ils pu parler ? De la tristesse que chacun avait éprouvé, lors de leur séparation ? Du désespoir qui s'était emparé d'eux quand ils avaient été loin l'un de l'autre, sans personne à qui se confier, sans personne qui ait pu les comprendre ou les soulager ? Non. Toute parole aurait été vaine. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient bien ce que l'autre avait enduré. Et ils savaient que ce qui allait suivre était inéluctable...

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un long moment, sans briser le silence qui régnait, comme pour ne pas briser la beauté du lieu... Le vent léger caressait avec douceur leurs visages, comme pour leur donner une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu depuis leur enfance. Les feuilles rougies par l'automne volaient, soulevées par le vent doux. Elles virevoltaient autour des deux rivaux, lentement, presque tristement, comme habitées par la mélancolie qui rongeait à l'instant les deux anciens amis, plongés dans leurs souvenirs...

Quand il eût repris conscience, Naruto n'eût qu'une envie : se mettre à pleurer longuement. Il avait conservé son air déterminé devant les autres, mais dans son coeur, la blessure était bien là, présente, et saignait encore. Car au fond, il l'avait aimé, ce glaçon. Plus qu'un ami ou qu'un frère. Plus que sa propre vie... Mais il était parti. Parti loin de son village, parti loin de lui. Et pour masquer sa peine, il s'était donné à corps perdu dans son entraînement avec Ero-sennin. Il avait appris à se fondre dans la nature, à faire corps avec elle, à puiser en elle sa force. Chaque jour, il s'était battu contre les éléments, avec rage, force et fureur. Chaque jour, il avait risqué sa vie. Jamais il n'avait toléré l'échec. Réussir ou mourir, telle avait été sa doctrine lors de ses entraînements. Car la dernière fois qu'il avait perdu, il n'avait pas perdu que son combat, non, il avait perdu bien plus. Il avait perdu la joie de vivre. Et plus jamais il ne voulait perdre. Toujours, il recherchait la force pour qu'un jour, enfin, il ait sa revanche. Sasuke était parti, ivre de colère et de vengeance, il avait renoncé à une vie heureuse, il avait choisi la souffrance. Naruto ne désirait qu'une chose : mettre un terme à cette vie gâchée et misérable, qu'au moins il soit heureux dans la mort. Et ensuite, lui même, il partirait...

Naruto aimait Sasuke. Sasuke savait, Naruto savait, et bientôt ils se battraient.

Quand il eût rejoint le village du son, Sasuke n'eût qu'une envie : se planter un kunaï dans le coeur, mettre fin à sa souffrance. Il avait affiché un air froid et dur devant l'infâme serpent, mais son âme était en lambeaux. Elle avait crié, hurlé de toutes ses forces durant le combat contre Naruto, et depuis, elle s'était tue... Et c'était ça, le plus insupportable, ce silence intérieur glacial et terrifiant, qui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre. Et d'ailleurs, voilà ce que Sasuke avait eu l'impression d'être. Car il avait aimé ce soleil plus que tout, plus que sa vengeance, plus que la vie même. Mais les souvenirs du passé avaient ressurgi, avec force et violence. Il s'était montré faible face à eux. Et il partit, loin de tout, loin de son village, loin de celui qu'il aimait. Auprès d'Orochimaru, il avait appris à taire sa douleur. Il avait appris à n'être rien de plus qu'un tueur, glacial et solitaire, se nourrissant des ombres et des pleurs de ses victimes. Son sabre était son compagnon, le meurtre son quotidien. Chaque jour, il luttait dans l'obscurité et la moiteur des sous sols d'Oto no Kuni, se renforçant sans cesse, tel une lame informe qui s'aiguise en tailladant ses pairs. Plus jamais il n'avait toléré l'échec. La dernière fois, il avait perdu face à son passé, il avait perdu son âme et son aimé. Il avait choisi la vengeance, il avait choisi de n'être qu'un monstre. Il savait qu'il avait brisé le coeur de Naruto, qu'il avait transformé sa vie en un enfer aussi horrible que le sien. Il savait que Naruto ne serait jamais plus heureux. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : mettre fin à l'existence, à la souffrance de son ami, pour qu'au moins il soit heureux dans la mort. Et ensuite, lui-même, il partirait.

Sasuke aimait Naruto. Naruto savait, Sasuke savait, et bientôt ils se battraient.

Tous deux avaient grandi, tous deux étaient devenus forts. L'un était maintenant le successeur le plus probable au poste de Hokage, l'autre avait tué le criminel Itachi Uchiwa, ainsi que le chef du village du son. Et tous deux étaient là, dans cette clairière, se regardant intensément. Avec lenteur, Naruto se mit en garde. Tranquillement, Sasuke dégaina son sabre. Puis, il sourirent, d'un véritable sourire, franc, sincère et joyeux. Enfin, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Tous deux tournoyaient dans les airs, se rendant coup pour coup, enchaînant avec fluidité attaques et contre-attaques, restant près l'un de l'autre malgré la violence des frappes et des sorts. Jamais plus ils ne seraient séparés. Qui gagnerait ? Au fond, ils s'en moquaient. Là n'était pas l'essentiel. Les lames et les poings s'entrechoquaient, les enchaînements pleuvaient de tous les côtés, mais Naruto et Sasuke étaient là, heureux, se sentant plus vivant que jamais.

Naruto aimait Sasuke. Sasuke aimait Naruto. Tous deux savaient, et se battaient. Peur leur importait à qui reviendrait la victoire. Peu leur importait qui donnerait le coup mortel le premier. Ils se moquaient de savoir qui serait le premier à trépasser, car ils avaient compris que même à cet instant, ils ne seraient pas séparés bien longtemps.

L'heure était enfin venue. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Leurs coups s'exprimaient à leur place. Et tant pis si la flèche de Cupidon qui transperçait les coeurs devait ici être symbolisée par un sabre ou un kunaï. Tous deux pouvaient mourir en paix...


	2. sale temps

chapitre 2 : Sale temps.

Série : Naruto

Titre : Sale temps

Auteur : Keikoku 13

genre : euh... on va dire général, parce que là, je sais pas trop

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos présents ne m'appartient (c'est pas plus mal pour eux)

résumé : un jour de pluie, à Oto no Kuni (oui je sais, résumé pourri, et alors ?)

(au fait, je remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui ont apprécié et reviewé mon précédent one-shot. Je précise que celui-ci avait pour nom "retrouvailles". Pour le moment, une suite est prévue, mais pas pour tout de suite. Place à mon nouveau One-shot...)

POV Sasuke :

La nuit est glaciale comme la mort... La pluie battante crépite sur les fenêtres, en faisant un bruit infernal tandis que dans les rues, le vent déverse sa rage et sa fureur, dévastant tout sur son passage. Sale temps à Oto no Kuni...

J'observe ce temps apocalyptique depuis ma fenêtre. Quand il pleut comme ça, y a rien à faire, on peut pas dormir, même quand il est deux heures du matin. De toutes façons, ces derniers temps, je ne dors plus. En moi, il y a un truc qui me dérange, qui me torture même, tellement ça m'exaspère... Je sais pas ce que c'est, et c'est ça qui me rend fou, plus encore que l'insupportable bruit de la pluie sur la fenêtre, plus que le mugissement sonore et indomptable du vent. Quelque chose en moi ne va pas...

Ok, c'est vrai que déjà, habituellement, on peut pas trop dire que tout va bien dans ma tête. Je suis traumatisé par l'assassinat de mes parents, j'ai quitté mes compagnons les plus chers pour pouvoir acquérir de la force, et pour finir, j'ai rejoint les troupes d'un serpent timbré dont la principale occupation est : déclencher des guerres quand il s'ennuie. Non, on peut pas vraiment dire que je suis un type normal.

Mais même, avant, ça m'avait jamais empêché de dormir. Sauf évidement quand je revoyais dans mon sommeil le visage de mes parents morts, mais bon... Et là, je suis comme un con, allongé dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Alors je me lève, et j'arpente torse nu ma sombre chambre en grillant une cigarette. ça m'aide à me sentir mieux, au moins l'espace d'un instant. ça apaise le feu qui est en moi. J'observe à nouveau l'extérieur... C'est toujours le même spectacle, Oto no Kuni sous une pluie diluvienne éclairée uniquement par les déchirements célestes. Cette vision me fascine et me fait du bien, j'ignore pourquoi. Peut être que c'est la fatigue... Ouais, ce doit être ça. Je me rassieds sur mon lit, en expulsant la fumée qui est en moi. À cet instant, un éclair tombe non loin d'ici. Mais je m'en fous. Là, la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est les volutes argentées qui viennent de sortir de ma bouche, et qui montent au plafond, en prenant de curieuses formes. Curieux comme certains jeux stupides peuvent se révéler très amusant. Alors je continue. L'aspect de la fumée change, se métamorphose au gré de la lumière, de mon souffle, et des courants d'air, mais reste informe, changeante, évanescente. Et je l'observe, juste parce que c'est beau.

Soudain, dans cette fumée, je crois apercevoir la forme d'un sourire. Peut être que j'ai déliré, mais j'aurai juré voir un sourire se dessiner, un sourire indéfinissable. On aurait dit un sourire éclatant, comme celui de Naruto... non, plus simplement un sourire joyeux, comme celui de Sakura, ou celui amusé de Kakashi, qu'on pouvait deviner sous son masque. Peut être était-ce le sourire arrogant de Kiba ou celui timide, de Hinata. Peut être le sourire charmeur d'Ino, ou content de Chôji, ou paresseux de Shikamaru... Ce sourire aurait pu être celui de n'importe qui, à Konoha. Impossible de savoir... Putain, ça y est, c'est dit, je délire. Et j'arrête pas de repenser à eux, à tous ceux que j'ai abandonné, pour mes rêves de puissance. J'arrive pas à stopper le flot de souvenir qui s'empare de moi : les missions stupides avec Kakashi, Sakura et Ino me courant après, gros sourcil et ses entraînements stupides et surtout, surtout... mes disputes amicales avec ce baka de Naruto.

Faut que je sorte. Faut que je respire, que je retrouve mon calme. Tant pis s'il pleut. J'ouvre la fenêtre, et bondit de toit en toit, à la manière d'un félin. Je suis toujours torse nu, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Sentir l'eau froide s'écouler sur mon corps en me procurant des frissons me fait le plus grand bien. Et je cours, je cours, je cours comme un malade sans me soucier de ma direction, je saute, je bondis, je vole ! Je passe tous les obstacles se dressant sur ma route. Le vent fouette mon visage, je suis à bout de souffle, mais je continue, encore et encore, rien ne peut m'arrêter. Je me sens plus fort, plus vivant que jamais, et je continue d'avancer... quand soudain je m'arrête, sur une colline surplombant la sinistre cité du son.

Je sens la pluie glisser le long de mon corps, en provocant des frissons sur ma nuque. Une rage profonde et tenace commence à surgir en moi, qui m'envahit sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Mon corps devrait être transi de froid, mais je sens qu'il est prêt à se battre, prêt à déchirer tous ceux qui s'approcheraient trop près de moi. J'observe ce sombre village, à travers l'obscurité et le rideau des gouttes d'eau, illuminé par les éclairs... Je revois ce sourire, étrange et fascinant... Et soudain, tout semble plus clair. ça s'impose à moi comme une évidence. Je déteste cet endroit. Je l'exècre, même. Je n'ai qu'une envie, là, à l'instant, c'est de le faire disparaître, le raser définitivement de la surface du monde. Je m'imagine le ciel rougir, empli des flammes qui ravageraient Oto... Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, j'ai activé mon sharingan. L'excitation coule dans mes veines, comme avant chaque grande bataille. Je suis prêt. Prêt à en finir.

Je regagne cette chambre qu'on m'a assigné. Je mets juste une chemise noire sans manches et des gants noirs, et je laisse le reste sur place... Je prends tout de même mon sabre avec moi, car il fut mon seul véritable compagnon dans cet enfer. Et j'ai conscience que là, il va beaucoup me servir. Je prends également quelques parchemins avec moi. Eux aussi auront leur utilité. Une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, j'observe mon reflet dans la glace... froid et dur, comme toujours. Bientôt, ça changera.

Je parcoure à nouveau ces rues glauques et désertes. Pas un instant, la pluie n'a faibli d'intensité. Peu m'importe, à présent. Je crois que je suis arrivé à un point où je peux me permettre de me foutre de tout. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin à destination : le grand palais. C'est là que réside le serpent. C'est aussi là le centre du village, son symbole même... symbole de haine, de terreur et de souffrance. Je m'approche. Je n'ai pas peur. D'ailleurs, ça va bientôt faire trois ans que je n'ai plus peur de rien. Devant, des gardes me remarquent, et me demandent ce que je fais là, à cette heure tardive... ou matinale, ça dépend. Je ne réponds rien. Je continue d'avancer, à pas lent et régulier, presque provocant. L'un d'entre eux viens vers moi. Il n'a rien le temps de dire. Déjà, j'ai dégainé mon sabre, et l'ai découpé en cinq morceaux. Utilisant une technique que m'a apprise Orochimaru, je donne un coup si puissant qu'il fend l'atmosphère même, et qui réduit en cendres le corps de mon opposant. Aussitôt, les autres gardes rappliquent, kunaïs dégainés. C'est peine perdu pour eux...

Je suis rentré dans le palais, et je me dirige actuellement vers le pilier central, celui sur lequel repose toute la construction. Je me déplace sans un bruit, de la même façon que j'ai exterminé les gardes. J'ai même effacé les cadavres avec ma technique, pour ne pas que l'odeur du sang réveille Kabuto ou l'infâme serpent. Enfin, je me retrouve face au pilier central. Et là, je souris. D'un sourire cruel et sadique. J'ai même envie de rire aux éclats, mais ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. J'ai le sentiment qu'en faisant ça, je signe mon arrêt de mort. Mais au fond, je m'en fous... ça fait un moment que je suis mort, à l'intérieur. Ma vie, je l'ai laissé à Konoha, et j'ai choisi la mort de l'âme en venant à Oto. Je ne fais que confirmer ce choix. Et c'est ça qui me fait rire, qui me rend ivre de joie et de folie. Je prends les parchemins explosifs, et les dépose sur le pilier. Je compose un signe, et ceux-ci commencent à briller. J'ai cinq minutes. Pas une de moins. Et si une personne tente d'en décoller un seul, tous explosent. C'est parti...

Je suis très loin de ce village, à présent. J'ai pu assister à la fabuleuse chute du palais. C'était vraiment magnifique. On aurait dit des feux d'artifices. J'ai du rapidement m'enfuir, tout de même, avant qu'ils ne comprennent que ce soit moi le responsable. ça m'étonnerait qu'Orochimaru soit mort dans cette explosion. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour me retrouver. Mais je m'en moque. Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis arrivé à un point où je peux me foutre de tout. Là, je suis en route pour Konoha. Il a cessé de pleuvoir. Le soleil a commencé à faire son apparition dans les nuées, enveloppé dans une auréole de brume, qui se teinte des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Et dans cette brume, je crois distinguer un sourire, un sourire indéfinissable... Peut être que je délire, peut être pas. Je n'en sais rien. Alors je cours. Je cours loin de ce village abject, aussi vite que je le peux, et même plus encore. Je bondis d'arbre en arbre, rien ne peut m'arrêter, ni cette distance lointaine, ni mon corps fatigué, je vole vers l'horizon. Je retourne chez moi, dans cette ville pleine de sourires...


	3. juste un instant

Paroles silencieuses

chapitre 3 : Juste un instant

genre : romance... avec un peu d'humour, peut être.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le propriétaire des personnages présents dans cette histoire, excepté celui d'Aburakkoi (on se marre bien, tous les deux)

Résumé : Tsunade a eu une idée géniale : faire un cd sur lequel les genins chanteraient...

note : je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai été obligé de caser Aburakkoi dans cette fic, j'en suis désolé... La chanson est de moi. Soyez gentils, ne me la piquez pas...

note 2 : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Aburakkoi, vous n'avez qu'à lire ma fic "Quand un fou entre en scène"

Plus personne ne parlait, à présent. Une atmosphère paresseuse s'était installée dans la pièce, et aucun ninja ne voulait briser le silence qui régnait. Tous les nouveaux jounins étaient affalés comme des loques autour de la table. Certains à cause de la fatigue, certains à cause de la honte et de la gêne ressentie. C'est alors que Sasuke se leva, de même que Naruto. Tous les regardaient, avec une certaine curiosité, et une certaine appréhension quelque part. Une seule pensée les unissait : quel duo bizarre ils allaient former... C'était la première fois qu'ils se risquaient à cet exercice de style. Aussi, c'est avec une certaine tension qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'à côté. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, leurs regards se croisèrent. Par réflexe, leurs pupilles s'embrasèrent d'une lueur de défi. Et c'est d'un pas qu'ils souhaitaient assuré qu'ils pénétrèrent le studio d'enregistrement.

Car telle avait été la géniale idée de la Godaïme Tsunade : faire enregistrer à la toute nouvelle promotion de jounins un cd, prochainement disponible à la vente. Les profits seraient reversés aux nécessiteux. Aussi Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neiji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto furent forcés d'accepter de chanter, sous la direction de Kakashi et Aburakkoi. Le premier parce que son ouïe infernale pouvait remarquer les vides dans le tempo, aussi minimes soient ils, ainsi que les plus légers manquement au rythme, ou encore les infimes vides. Le second parce qu'il était un parolier de talent, ainsi qu'un compositeur de renom. Lors d'une de ses anciennes missions, il avait du pénétrer le monde de la production musicale, et en trois mois, il l'avait révolutionné. Il avait créé un logo que tous les jeunes connaissaient à présent, célèbre pour son esprit et sa pensée si particulière. Mais nul ne savait que c'était Aburakkoi qui l'avait fondé. Kakashi et Aburakkoi avaient décidé ensemble qui chantait quoi, et avec qui.

Peu sûr d'eux mais donnant l'impression d'être confiant, Naruto et Sasuke pénétrèrent dans le studio. Kakashi et Aburakkoi réglaient une dernière fois la table de montage et les ordinateurs, sans proférer une parole. Ils indiquèrent d'un geste la cabine de chant au duo, où un micro était installé, et leurs donnèrent les paroles qu'ils devraient interpréter. Comme ni Sasuke ni Naruto n'avait une voix mélodieuse, Aburakkoi leur avait composé un morceau de rap. Pas besoin d'une belle voix, juste d'un sens du rythme, ainsi que de l'aisance dans la diction et la scansion, et surtout de l'émotion. De ces critères pouvaient surgir, ou non, ce qu'Aburakkoi appelait "l'émotion brute".

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent à nouveau, cette fois franchement paniqués et mal à l'aise. Mais aucun des deux ne renoncerait avant l'autre. Poussés par leur orgueil, ils entrèrent dans la cabine et commencèrent à lire le texte. Là, ils flippèrent carrément... Ils s'apprêtaient à protester vivement, mais avant même qu'ils aient pu dire un mot, Kakashi leur lança son regard le plus sévère, accompagné d'un geste signifiant "protestez, et vous êtes morts".

"Quelle merde..." Voilà ce que pensait à cet instant Sasuke. Jamais il n'avait voulu chanter sur ce cd. Encore moins faire un duo avec Naruto. Surtout pas avec Naruto, d'ailleurs. Ces derniers temps, il avait voulu l'éviter, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne supportait plus Naruto qu'il avait souhaité moins le voir, bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans lui, sans sa présence si chaleureuse. Quand il se trouvait aux côtés de Naruto, son coeur était apaisé... et dans le même temps, il bouillonnait. Sasuke n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait vide loin du blond, et d'où lui venaient ces sentiments contradictoires. Mais il avait mis du temps à l'accepter. Aussi, il avait tenté de ne plus le revoir... il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Chaque minute loin du blond lui paraissait fade et triste à mourir, alors qu'aux côtés de Naruto, tout semblait soudain tellement plus délicieux, même les moments les plus banals. Sauf cet enregistrement.

" Je suis maudit..." Telle était la pensée de Naruto. L'idée de chanter sur un cd ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était de se ridiculiser face à Sasuke. Il était devenu la seule personne au monde dont la reconnaissance importait. D'ailleurs, Sasuke était maintenant la seule personne qui importait. Il avait failli le perdre deux fois déjà. Aussi, Naruto ne voulait plus le perdre encore. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'éloigne. D'ailleurs, ils s'insultaient moins, ces derniers temps, passant juste du temps ensemble, sans aucun autre but que de savoir l'autre à ses côtés. Naruto appréciait cela. Avant, chaque insulte proférée par Sasuke, chaque moquerie lui semblait un coup de couteau dans le coeur. Sans doute parce qu'il tenait déjà trop à lui... Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence à cause d'un bête enregistrement.

La musique commença à se faire entendre dans la cabine. Kakashi regarda un peu nerveusement Aburakkoi, peu sûr de la qualité de la prestation de ses anciens élèves. Aburakkoi lui répondit par un autre regard rassurant, avec cependant une lueur un peu folle au fond des yeux... La situation l'excitait quelque peu. Le texte qu'il leur avait écrit allait pimenter les choses. Ce fût Sasuke qui entonna les réjouissances. Il commença à scander avec douceur

" ça n'a peut être pas d'importance

Ce que je vais raconter ici,

C'est juste l'histoire d'une romance

Dont je vais maintenant faire le récit,

Celui d'un moment magique

Qui fût gravé dans mon existence,

Celui d'un instant poétique

Dont j'essaye de saisir l'essence. "

Bluffé par le début de la prestation de Sasuke, Aburakkoi fit signe à Naruto d'enchaîner immédiatement. Naruto prit donc la suite de Sasuke, rappant sur le même ton.

" C'est juste l'histoire d'une éclipse,

Rencontre entre ténèbres et lumières,

L'histoire d'une prise de risque

Entre éléments originaires.

C'est plus qu'une chanson d'amour,

C'est la narration d'une tourmente,

Peut être prendra t-elle fin un jour,

Mais cessons de faire durer l'attente."

Kakashi et Aburakkoi étaient ébahis. Il s'agissait de la première prestation pour les deux compères, et ils arrivaient tous deux à se cadrer au rythme et aux intonations tristes et romantiques de la musique. En cet instant, la chanson n'existait que par eux et pour eux. Sasuke reprit, le ton un peu plus sauvage que lors de son premier couplet.

" Je suis l'astre lunaire

Qui brille d'un éclat glacial,

Suscitant tant de mystères,

Évoquant le bien comme le mal.

J'ai toujours été adoré

Tout en restant solitaire,

Mais je suis à présent éploré

De rester en pleine lumière."

Rester en pleine lumière... étrange paradoxe pour ce garçon ténébreux et mystérieux qu'était Sasuke. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait toujours été au centre de l'attention. Ironie tragique, quand ils étaient en vie, lui se sentait ignoré. Et à l'heure actuelle, il ne voulait plus être admiré. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire harceler par tous (ou plutôt par toutes...). Il ne supportait plus personne, car personne ne le comprenait. Seul Naruto connaissait la solitude, et savait la souffrance qu'elle représentait. Et ce fut d'ailleurs avec une voix remplie de cette souffrance que Naruto clama :

"Je suis le superbe astre de jour,

Resplendissant de toutes ses forces,

Éclairant ceux qui m'entourent,

Et toujours bombant le torse.

Très tôt je fus privé d'amour,

Sans que je l'ai mérité,

Et depuis lors jusqu'à ce jour

Je suis plongé dans l'obscurité."

L'obscurité... Lui, le lumineux soleil, celui qui irradiait tout le monde de sa joie et de sa gentillesse, n'avait connu que peine et rancoeur dans son enfance. Autrefois, Naruto n'avait pas d'ami. Pas de parents. Tout le monde le haïssait, alors que lui s'entraînait courageusement pour devenir Hokage, et pouvoir veiller sur les villageois. C'est pour cela que lui-même haïssait Sasuke au début. Parce que lui était populaire et aimé. Mais plus tard, il comprit que Sasuke aussi souffrait, tout comme lui... Exactement comme lui... Et ensemble, synchronisés à la perfection, Sasuke et Naruto prirent le refrain :

" C'est juste l'histoire d'une éclipse,

D'une rencontre éphémère,

D'un pur instant fantastique

Entre deux astres solitaires.

Peut être fût-ce un combat,

Peut être fût-ce une romance,

Ce qu'on sait en tout cas,

C'est qu'ils veulent que ça recommence."

Kakashi était impressionné, Aburakkoi était aux anges. De tous les jounins de la journée qui avaient enregistré en duo, Naruto et Sasuke étaient ceux qui s'accordaient le mieux, et ceux qui faisaient le plus vibrer les coeurs. Naruto reprit, sur un ton nostalgique.

" Luminosité et obscurité

Ont toujours été confrontées,

Elles se sont même affrontées

Poussées par la fatalité,

Jamais fatiguées de lutter

Comme si unies par la fidélité,

Mais elles se sont mises à regretter,

Lors d'une belle journée d'été..."

Sasuke se positionna devant le micro, et chanta à son tour, d'une voix lui aussi nostalgique et remplie de regrets.

" C'était lors d'un combat,

Un affrontement d'une rare violence,

Pleuvaient le sang et les coups bas

Au rythme d'une frénétique cadence,

Les coups portés partaient

Directement dans les zones vitales,

Les corps et les coeurs éclataient

Mais point ne cédaient leur mental."

Aburakkoi jubilait. La scansion de Sasuke était talentueuse. Grâce à la voix de Sasuke, la sonorité des vers rendaient parfaitement l'idée d'un combat entre deux antagonistes. Mais c'était normal, après tout. Chaque fois que Sasuke repensait à la bataille sous la cascade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revivre. Comme si le souvenir avait été gravé au fer rouge dans son coeur. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Naruto enchaîna.

" Pourquoi nous sommes nous battus,

Pourquoi ce sentiment de vide ?

J'avoue je ne l'ai jamais su,

Mais en moi ces questions résident.

Pourquoi cette tristesse

Quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais parti ?

Pourquoi cette détresse

Dans mon coeur qui depuis est resté meurtri ?"

Naruto avait réussi tant bien que mal à ne pas trembler en clamant ces mots. Car ils l'avaient plus touché que les autres. Quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait compris que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas, la lassitude avait envahi son coeur. L'espace d'un instant, il en avait eu assez de vivre. Lui qui toutes ces années avait tout affronté avec courage, l'espace d'un instant, il n'avait plus qu'un désir : mourir. Certes, il s'était ressaisi. Mais l'instant en question subsistait dans sa mémoire. De même que le "pourquoi" qui le hantaient. Pourquoi avait-il pensé cela ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti cela ? Sasuke continua.

"Et moi je suis parti

Te laissant à tes doutes et à tes craintes,

Plus jamais je n'ai ri,

En moi la joie à tout jamais s'est éteinte.

Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.

Je sais juste que les faits sont là.

Quelque chose est mort

À cet instant au plus profond de moi."

Sasuke ne se sentait guère bien, à la lecture de ces lignes. Certes, il avait réussi à le masquer, mais ça le concernait trop pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se mettre à nu, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Car ce qu'il disait dans la chanson, il l'avait effectivement ressenti. Tous les supplices qu'il avait du subir aux côtés d'Orochimaru ne l'avaient pas affecté, car justement, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus éprouver de sentiments. Pas après avoir voulu tuer Naruto. Et c'est avec ce même Naruto qu'il entonna le refrain.

" C'est juste l'histoire d'une éclipse,

D'une rencontre éphémère,

D'un pur instant fantastique

Entre deux astres solitaires.

Peut être fût-ce un combat,

Peut être fût-ce une romance,

Ce qu'on sait en tout cas,

C'est qu'ils veulent que ça recommence."

Kakashi était soufflé à nouveau. Ces deux là semblaient nés pour chanter ( en l'occurrence rapper) ensemble. Leurs voix s'accordaient divinement, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, comme si leurs âmes ne demandaient qu'à se compléter l'une l'autre. Pour une fois, Kakashi se révélait inutile, il n'avait rien à redire : Naruto et Sasuke s'alignaient sur la musique à la perfection. Sasuke, après une légère pause, recommença à rapper.

" Et puis je suis revenu

Vers cette éclatante lumière,

Mes sentiments ont reparu

Quand j'ai entendu sa voix claire.

J'ai pas cherché à comprendre,

Je me suis contenté de la suivre

Avec son sourire si tendre,

Je me suis senti revivre."

Il avait dit ça avec une certaine gêne. Mais après tout, c'était la vérité. Il en avait eu assez, d'Orochimaru, et il était reparti. En chemin, il avait rencontré Naruto, qui venait le chercher. À cet instant, sa joie sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle elle avait été plongée. Et ils sont retournés à Konoha. Naruto prit la suite de Sasuke :

" L'obscurité était là,

Apportant de la paix à mon coeur,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi,

Quand j'y repense, j'en pleure.

Et nous nous sommes retournés

Vers cet endroit qui nous rassemble,

Loin des sentiers détournés,

L'important c'était d'être ensemble."

Naruto avait un peu honte d'avouer qu'il avait pleuré de joie, en se remémorant ce souvenir. Il était allé le chercher encore une fois, tout seul. Et il l'avait vu, sur la route, fuyant Oto no Kuni. Son coeur, qui bouillonnait habituellement, avait soudain été apaisé et heureux à la seule vue de Sasuke. Sasuke reprit :

" C'était peut-être ça l'éclipse,

Ce moment d'une grande importance,

Cet instant si poétique

Où nous marchions en silence.

Nous allions sur le même chemin,

Et la joie embrasait nos coeurs,

Nous nous moquions du destin,

Nous étions ivres de bonheur."

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, aucun mot n'aurait pu traduire la joie, le bonheur qu'ils avaient ressenti. Après tant d'années, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Ils n'avaient rien dit tout le long du chemin, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre. C'était comme si... comme si soudain, le reste du monde n'existait plus. Ils étaient là, ensemble, à parcourir la route. À cet instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke. Tous deux rougissaient en se souvenant de cet épisode. Naruto reprit :

" Lumière et obscurité

Dès lors ne se sont plus quittées,

Entre eux plus d'électricité,

Ils faisaient tout pour l'éviter.

Mais souvent elles regrettent

Ces instants passés sur la même route,

Quand elles étaient en tête à tête,

Et que de tout elles pouvaient se foutre."

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Sasuke et Naruto essayaient de percevoir quelque chose, dans les yeux de l'autre... À savoir : " est-ce que toi aussi tu regrettes ce moment ? Et si oui, pourquoi le regrettons nous ? " Et toujours sans se lâcher du regard, ils s'approchèrent ensemble du micro.

" C'est juste l'histoire d'une éclipse,

D'une rencontre éphémère,

D'un pur instant fantastique

Entre deux astres solitaires.

Peut être fût-ce un combat,

Peut être fût-ce une romance,

Ce qu'on sait en tout cas,

C'est qu'ils veulent que ça recommence."

Et encore une fois, ils entonnèrent le refrain, toujours plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Leurs voix se mêlèrent en une seule qui touchait directement l'âme de ceux qui l'écoutait... à savoir Kakashi et Aburakkoi.

" C'est juste l'histoire d'une éclipse,

D'une rencontre éphémère,

D'un pur instant fantastique

Entre deux astres solitaires.

Peut être fût-ce un combat,

Peut être fût-ce une romance,

Ce qu'on sait en tout cas,

C'est qu'ils veulent que ça recommence."

Ils s'approchèrent encore, pour un autre refrain. Ils étaient comme en transe, comme hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient près, maintenant, très très près... Leur rapprochement faisait battre violemment leur coeur, sans qu'ils en comprennent véritablement la raison...

" C'est juste l'histoire d'une éclipse,

D'une rencontre éphémère,

D'un pur instant fantastique

Entre deux astres solitaires.

Peut être fût-ce un combat,

Peut être fût-ce une romance,

Ce qu'on sait en tout cas,

C'est qu'ils veulent que ça recommence."

Ils voulurent encore en chanter un, et s'approchèrent encore du micro, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent... Et sans comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres ensemble, avec douceur puis avec fougue... Leurs langues se mêlèrent, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène les fasse se séparer. C'est une fois le baiser rompus qu'ils réalisèrent pleinement ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils se tournèrent vivement vers leurs spectateurs, qui les regardait avec un air moqueur qui semblait dire "Félicitations". Puis, ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et sortirent ensemble de la cabine.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'album des jounins sorti dans les bacs. Il fût un véritable succès, notamment avec la dernière chanson interprétée par Naruto et Sasuke. D'ailleurs, ils déclarèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble à ce moment là... Vous vous demandez peut être comment Aburakkoi a pu savoir ce qui leur était arrivé ? Sasuke et Naruto aussi se sont posés la question. Mais comme ils vivaient sur un petit nuage à l'heure actuelle, ils se foutaient de tout.


End file.
